To Catch a Raltz
by boredBRAIXEN
Summary: fourthwheelshipping One Shot


Fourthwheelshipping

Max and Bonnie have been traveling together for the last two years. Max, now 12 years old, was doing well in his gym challenges. He had traveled through Kalos and made the top 16 in the Kalos league. In the Jhoto League he came in the top 8. Now in Hooen, he has four gym badges and has decided to finally catch his dream Pokemon, a Raltz.

Bonnie, now 11 has been doing contests and showcases. In Kalos she made it to the third round in the Kalos Queen competition. In Jhoto she had placed top 8 in the grand festival. Now in Hooen she has three festival ribbons and really wants an Evee.

On their way to Pettalburg City, the two stop for a rest next to a huge tree. They had been walking all day and we're exhausted.

"Man it feels good to sit down." The blonde haired girl said as she stretched out and leaned against the tree.

"This shade feels nice too. It's so hot out here." Said the blue haired boy as he wiped off his glasses with a silver cloth.

The two began to relax until suddenly, they heard a noise.

Bzzzzzzzzz

"Uh M-max...w-what that b-buzzing sound?" The young girl stuttered as she began to shake in fear. She absolutely HATED bug Pokemon. And only bug Pokemon maze buzzing noises.

The two looked up and shrieked at the sight of a swarm of wild Combee. They got up and took off running. The Combee split off and chased Bonnie and Max in different directions. She wound up in a beautiful flower covered meadow, while Max wound up lost in the middle of the woods.

Whew

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and bent over to catch my breath.

"Stupid disgusting bug Pokemon!" I yelled in frustration.

I could not stand them...aside from like 6 of them, bug type Pokemon are just a nuance. Max on the other hand loved bug Pokemon...Yay for me right?

Over the last two years, Max has grown on Me. He reminds me a lot of my 'big brother' Ash. He's reckless, impulsive, stubborn, friendly, loyal, brave, and extremely intelligent. He's a great trainer and friend who hardly ever wants anything for himself. As long as I've known him, he's always wanted to catch a Raltz and evolve it into Gallade.

He deserves it.

I decided the minute we stepped foot in Hooen that I would help my best friend find this Pokemon no matter what.

And then maybe he'll like you as more than a friend...

What was I thinking. I mean yea he was cute but come on...me and Max...no way...

Unless...

I have to find him that Raltz.

"Aww man, I can't believe I lost Bonnie." I kicked the dirt in frustration, my voice a harsh whisper.

I knew Bonnie hated bug Pokemon and was worried she might be scared by herself in the woods... around so many bug type Pokemon.

I walked around in circles looking for my way back to the trail, hoping that Bonnie was doing the same. After about twenty minutes of this, I stumbled upon an extremely injured Evee. It was cut open and bleeding badly. I could tell, even if I got it to a Pokemon Center, it wouldn't make it. I walked over and with its last breath the Evee motioned to a nest in the hollow of a nearby tree. Inside was a grey and white colored egg. I looked back at the poor Evee laying in front of me when I heard a battle cry.

Roarrrrrrrrr

I looked up and saw a huge Luxray with bloody claws standing in front of me. I guess this evee had laid her egg in this Luxray territory, and he went crazy.

I decided to use my strongest Pokemon... Steelix.

After a long and exhausting battle, Max had captured the wild Luxray with the intent of turning it into officer Jenny. He had the evee egg in his hands and had found his way back to the trail. He waited for Bonnie to show up, and when she didn't he became even more concerned for her well being

Meanwhile...

"I know I saw something over here...aaaaahhhhh!!" Falling out of a tree I landed with a thud on the mossy ground. I had been trying to pick some Leche berries but they were just too high up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. In a flash of white and green a huge pile of Leche berries were in front of me along with a very small young Raltz.

"OMA! A Raltz!!! Hey you!" The small Pokemon looked up at me as I pointed to him. "It's my best friends dream to catch a Raltz, won't you please come with me back to my camp and battle him? He's a really great trainer and he's won lots of gym badges...what do ya say?"

By this time my hands were clasped and i was on my knees begging. The Raltz looked at me for a moment before giving me a Curt nod and pointing to the left.

"You want me to follow you?"

"Raltttt" (yes)

"But I've got to find the trail, that's where max will be." I was confused because the Raltz was pulling me deeper into the woods even though I told him I needed to go the other way.

After about 10 minutes of him pulling me through the trees, we wound up back on the trail. I was really excited and felt really stupid for arguing with Raltz, he obviously knew the woods better than me. I looked up and saw Max a few yards ahead of me.

Running towards her friend waving her hands, Bonnie squeeled "Hey Max look what I found!!"

His smile quickly faded to a scowl as he stared at his friend. She was with a Raltz.

How could she? How could she?! She knew the whole freaking reason I came back to Hooen was to catch a Raltz...and here she comes to show off the Raltz she caught!!! Some friend!!!

His fingers curled into fists at his side as he thought wildly to himself. As Bonnie approached him he absolutely lost his cool.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS BONNIE!!!"

"B-but Max..."

"NO BUTS, YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FRIEND...HOW COULD YPU CATCH A RALTZ KNOEING I WANTED ONE SO BADLY?! I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!!!"

He ran off down the path leaving a stunned and speechless Bonnie standing with the young Pokemon alone in the middle of the woods.

After checking her poketech she realized Pettalburg was only two or so hours walk away. She decided to go there and try to talk to Max after he had time to cool down.

Bonnie knew he had a tendency to overreact and freak out before getting the facts, but she never thought he'd actually accuse her of doing something so mean.

"I've gotta fix this, come on Raltz."

Back at Max's house...

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

A distraught Max was sitting on his sister's bed talking to her about Bonnie's 'betrayal' . May was not buying it and assumed Max had overrated...much like she used to do.

"Max, first of all..."

SLAP

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That was for leaving Bonnie, a girl, your best friend, alone in the woods, in a region she's never been to, for probably no reason at all!!!"

Max's face pailed as he processed his sister's words. He hadn't given her a chance to say anything, he just ran off...

"Oh no... Bonnie."

"Exactly...now what you need to do is go find her, and go talk to her... I promise you'll regret it of you don't."

Ding dong

"I'll get it!" They heard their father yell from the living room. They heard a chuckle from their father followed by him saying in a loud stern voice..."oh really? Well that is absolutely unacceptable!" Footsteps could be heard as their father closed in on Mays bedroom door.

"I don't think I'm gonna need to go look for Bonnie."

"What do ya mean Max?"

They both looked up as the door swung open revealing a tearie eyed Bonnie and a pissed off Norman. Shivering with a loud gulp Max got up and walked forward with his head hung low. He knew he was done for...and this time he deserved it. Walking to his father he waited for the yelling and possible slap.

"M-max?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I shouldn't have left you. I didn't even give you time to speak. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok...and you're right you shouldn't have left me!"

SLAP

Rubbing the bright red handprint now on his face he looked at the blonde haired girl in front of him.

"I deserved that. Erm... congratulations on catching a Raltz, if it evolves into Guardivuar it'll be great for contests and showcases."

"Thanks bit that's what I was trying to tell you. I didn't catch it, I befriended it and he agreed to battle you for capture! You were too busy yelling at me to let me tell you that! I would NEVER go behind your back like that! You're my best freaking friend! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

May and Norman sweat dropped as Bonnie screamed at Max. Amazingly enough, he stood there and took every bit of it. He didn't flinch or argue, he just let her yell at him until she was finished and had tears in her eyes.

Max sighed and glared at his sister and father.

"Come on May, let's go over here."

"But this is my room!"

Norman didn't say another word, bit he did stare at her causing her to shiver in fear. She nodded meekly and followed him out the door closing it behind her leaving Max and Bonnie alone.

He walked up to her and wiped away her tears. Smiling at her he blushed as he looked into her eyes.

He never realized how blue they were. Like looking into the clearest water. He saw the hurt in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt at his heart.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You're not that kind of person. That's why you're so special to me. You're kind, giving, selfless, everything I'm not.

Thank you."

She blushed a dark shade of crimson red and giggled.

"Oh Max I could never stay mad at you!"..

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed the life out of him. She laughed harder as she let him go. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly. He stopped abruptly and quickly kissed Bonnie on the lips leaving her stunned and speechless.

Running towards the door he called back for her to follow him.

"Come on... let's go battle that Raltz!"

He just kissed me!

Touching her lips sge smiled and blushed before giggling to herself and chased after him.


End file.
